russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Despite billions of losses, show goes on for IBC-13
Posted by Dale Wild on January 23, 2014 Despite a P4.13-B net profit in 2013, the show must go on for the station IBC-13 and its big-budget programs like Janella in Wonderland, APO Tanghali Na!, Tasya Fantasya, Joe D'Mango's Love Notes and The Million Second Quiz. “Last year we spent more money than we earned di ba? That’s part of the business,” remarked Boots Anson-Roa, the network’s President and CEO. She also explained that the privatization was part of their investment in IBC-13 will revitalize the seuestered TV network by giving a promotional thrust and a new image: The Superstar Network. “Investment yan. Meron bang negosyong kumita agad? Unang-una yung IBC-13 during the time na binili namin ito, makikita mo naman yung programming nila, tamang-tama sa strategy nila. But if you want to grow, you have to invest.” Ginny Monteagudo-ocampo, the business unit head of IBC-13 to producing for entertainment shows that explain: "Producing not just drama and comedy, but also producing fantasy as well. We conceptualize very distinct programs, programs which we can say have IBC trademark of originally. It also looked like the network threaten by their net profit as exemplified by their upcoming shows. For example, the very first fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, which is topbilled by Janella Salvador already started last January 6, with the director of Jeffrey Jeturian and Paco Sta. Maria at its helm is special-effects driven. The fantasy series which has said to be raking in more ratings for the network, this means it’s very own “sirenaserye” (mermaid series) to produce while focusing the stories about mermaids and sea creatures. For children, Tasya Fantasya, the newest fantasy anthology featuring a magical and fantasy stories. Their latest game show The Million Second Quiz, the local version of the American hit game show, taken to its viewers in the cash prizes of P100,000,000 at stake for lucky viewers. The show follows a group of contestants who compete for up to ₱1,000,000 in a quiz competition across 1,000,000 seconds (or 11 days, 13 hours, 46 minutes, and 40 seconds), while the rest of the show was able from within the Million Second Quiz app chance to win P1 million pesos in every episode. Besides the financial aspect, an important investment for Boots Anson-Roa is the people who watching the basketball fans now every weekend like the PBA games (Wednesdays and Fridays, 8:30 pm; Saturdays, 4 pm and Sundays, 3 pm) which Sports5 producing for IBC-13 since 2011 at present. “You have to invest in people. So you grow your organization and about the privatization means. You have to invest on your talents and your stars. So you grow your talent pool and then you have to invest on your programs and shows. That’s the only way you could move up,” she explained. The money they spent increased IBC-13′s audience share from 13 to 30 percent audience share last year. “Hindi biro ang mag-invest sa isang TV network. Gagastos ka talaga. Saka walang set formula. Walang makakapagsabi sa yo na ganito gawin mo, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 okay ka na. TV is very competitive,” opined Boots. More shows At the moment, Boots said that what’s more important is the network is churning out more creative shows. “We’re creating something. It’s tangible and feasible. You can see it on the programs and you can see it on the people. It’s a people business. So you rely on a lot of people, creativity is actually a human capital, that’s why you invest,” she remarked further recognized by the masa unless they recall their good old days. With that, IBC-13 also ranked up to number 3 as they tried to compete with the Big 3. The news equipment such as live outside broadcast (OB) vans and live cameras, live phone patches and of course, lack of virtual news graphics. The lack of utilizing social media and a working website became popular to the competition and recognition for Filipinos in the Information Age. The privatization of IBC will be done through public bidding with an estimated floor price of P1.977 billion. A committee composed of representatives from GCG, the Presidential Communications Operations Office (PCOO), and IBC itself shall implement and conduct the said process. Such mindset and focus on human capital are probably part of the reason why IBC-13 is also known as the “superstar network.” The network wants to create an atmosphere where their “people” are inspired and feel-good so they would be creative. IBC-13′s newest primetime shows begin airing this January with the fantasy series Janella in Wonderland (Mondays to Fridays, 7:45 pm), on January 25 with the noontime show APO Tanghali Na! (Mondays to Saturdays, 12 nn), the much-awaited fantasy anthology series Tasya Fantasya (Saturdays, 7 pm) and the returning drama anthology Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (Saturdays, 8 pm) and on January 26 with the local version of the US hit game show The Million Second Quiz (Sundays, 7 pm).